Forum:ART FORUM!
Thats right it seems that this wikia is full of artists and we haven't had an art forum or article. So I decided to start one. Now the only thing is how should we do this? should we upload them on photobucket and place the link so people can see them? or option #2 upload them here and show them fully so people don't have to worry about clicking on a link they don't trust? Anyways heres one of mine to start it off as you guys who have checked my userpage SPARTAN-089 02:42, 21 June 2008 (UTC) O_o Nice colouring...maybe you can colour mine... - H107SubtleTank 07:59, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ And thats just my Halo stuff. Not including my warships. Heres another one I did SPARTAN-089 18:04, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *Wow. Kewl. I have to post some of my stuff up here sometime. Ajax, what program do you use to render that art? Standard "Paint" or Photoshop? It's good looking! And nice pencils, Sub. Good ink, 089! (I hate inking my stuff, my hand shakes with the fine point stuff and the lines look squiggly....) Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:41, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Heres another that just meant as a emotional symbol. SPARTAN-089 23:00, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :O_o... I've seen that concept somewhere... - H107SubtleTank 23:03, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Just wondering...which one is harder...Ascension and I kept having this debate. Subtank - Drawing using pens and pencils and colour it using colour pencils or crayons... Ascension - Drawing using Tablet and colour in Photoshop/Painter 7... Just wondering... - H107SubtleTank 23:07, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I'd have to say normal pencil, I used to have a scanner for all my drawings but when my New Gaming rig came in it was using Vista. My scanner didn't have the right drives so I got a tablet. It was a bitch to erase all the pencil stains all around the drawing. (BTW if any one has a free copy of any Photoshop 5 or over ;D) I use GIMP 2.4 since I cant find a good photoshop. SPARTAN-089 23:28, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, pencils don't have an "undo" button. (Well, they do have an eraser, but have you tried to erase colored pencil?) That and the drawing is left irreversibly unchanged as soon as you draw on it. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 23:34, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Drawing is easy, Tablets are hard. I can't visualize it from my hand movements to the screen. thats why I am saving up for a LCD touch screen tablet. I colour using my mouse, its alot easier. I colour in both Macromedia flash and Photoshop, depending on what i want for the picture. I don't use paint, i abhor it. As for my 'offline' drawings, i always use pencil, its a rare occassion when i ink my sketches. I only ink them for a 'special look', using a Saji pen nib, a Maru for detail, though i hate it and a G pen nib for heavy details, all with india ink. I'll use a fine liner for special details as well, though i got into the habit of use a straw and ink splotches to create REALLY COOL blood effects. I'll have to steal the artwork off my art teachers and upload it, its epic work, easily one of my finest pieces, all rendered in black and white ink, no shading. If i am doing colouring, and i can't do it online, i go for near solid block colouring penicls, i like the crisp look, though i have experimented with copic markers. *Yeah, markers tend to bleed and ruin my drawings... no fun. I cannot, for the life of me, use a mouse to color anything well. If I do have to, it takes me six hours to fully colorize and "dink" a picture. Arg. I use an india ink marker to do my inking, which, again, is rare. I use Ticonderoga core-lock colord pencils for manual colors, as they are much easie to control. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 12:54, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, I lack any sort of drawing program on my computer, and it'd probably cost to much to justify me spending money on it. Instead, I simply use pencils and crayons. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:08, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah Photoshop CS3 comes in with the Adobe CS3 Web Standard package wich costs about a couple of hundred quid. It contains Fireworks, Bridge and Dreamweaver too but there's really no point in buying it unless you're selling your work, you have your own business or you can seriously afford it. Apart from that it's pretty hard to get, legally anyway!!! Photoshop is for pansies afraid to smudge their drawings. I use good old number 2 pencils. No color, no computer, no ink, no artist pencil, no special paper.Logmon 01:11, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I'm with Logmon.... well, actually, I don't use a number 2 pencil, and I use crayons for coloring. I really wish I could find a better way though. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:22, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Not halo related but I really felt I wanted to show this to you guys this is my Dragonball fanon character Garrus SPARTAN-089 05:50, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Yet another but with several other characters! SPARTAN-089 05:19, 5 July 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-089 07:27, 2 October 2008 (UTC)